Devorador de Almas
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Buscando saciar mi apetito, deambulo por los cielos hasta encontrar ese cautivarte aroma que logre satisfacer mi hambre. Sacarlo de los cuerpos mientras me miran con terror. . Siempre he estado sola. Mi gusta mi soledad... Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que aprecio él. Especial de Halloween Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction… he medio vuelto. Digo medio por que esto es simplemente un especial del mes. Los que ya me conocen, sabrán que el año pasado me aventé un one-short bastante largo jajaja. Pues este año es otro jajaja ya saben para no perder la costumbre y medio celebrar que el primero del mes me realizaron nuevamente un EMG para compararlo con el que me hicieron en abril… y los resultados mostraron un gran avance… ya si no mira que han sido casi los 6 meses.

Entonces les dejo con este nueva historia de la cual, aclaro que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

 **Devorador de almas**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Me removí adormilada cuando los primeros rayos del sol llegaron a mis ojos, me habría dado la vuelta pero al estar sobre la cornisa de una gran torre, no pude hacer más que abrir los ojos. Me levanté y miré al sol… hacía mucho que perdí la cuenta de cuantos amaneceres hasta ahora he visto en toda mi vida. Después de todo, era una muy larga.

Bajé de la torre para encontrar a los primeros hombres y mujeres del lugar… pero era igual que en todos lados, al menos era igual desde que recordaba, siempre que las personas miraban mi piel grisácea y cabello negro-violeta, no hacían más que correr lejos de mí. Según me gritaron o dijeron antes de que les matara, mi cabello era considerado un anuncio de muerte, por ello es que me temían.

Pero fuera la razón que fuera, los gritos de horror se convirtieron en la mejor melodía que podía escuchar y con los años no pude evitar adorarlos. Después de todo, me proporcionaban diversión durante las comidas.

La velocidad en la que corrían no era nada en comparación a la velocidad con la que me movía, por lo que siempre permanecía quieta mientras decidía a quien comer primero. Esta vez, quise cambiar el menú… había una mujer embarazada a unos cinco o seis metros de mi derecha. A mi izquierda un hombre guapo cargando algunas cajas de fruta y por último y más apetitoso… un par de niños dormidos en la carreta de uno de los comerciantes a mi espalda.

— Decisiones… decisiones. — Repetí golpeteando mis labios con mi dedo índice, sonreí al llegar al lado del hombre a mi izquierda— Quédate quieto amor… pienso jugar un poco contigo antes. — le susurré al oído antes de besar su cuello.

Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y le sonreí apareciendo frente a ella. Asustada quiso dar un paso atrás pero los gritos horrorizados desde el otro lado, se lo impidieron. Ella volteó por inercia o simple curiosidad… pero que más daba, le dejaría mirar como el chico estaba convertido en piedra. Eso había causado los gritos.

— No, no linda… — le advertí cuando se dejó caer— Eso podría haber dañado a tu bebe, y yo odio que mi comida se dañe.

Las lágrimas de la mujer comenzaron a salir y lamí su mejilla deleitándome con el sabor salado. Oh sí, era deliciosa… no podía espera y no lo hice. Puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros, casi abrazándola. Acaricié su espalda y entonces le besé… todo su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse poco a poco hasta terminar quebrándose debido a mi fuerte abrazo.

Levanté la mano viendo en mi palma dos perlas rojas, una más grande que la otra. Las metí a mi boca y disfruté del sabor cuando se disolvieron en mi paladar…

— Deliciosas… sumamente deliciosas. — hablé deleitándome con el sabor.

Vi como la carreta se había distanciado, aunque no lo suficiente.

Gemí al sentir que algo me atravesó el estómago… bajé la mirada y encontré la punta de un cuchillo. Toqué la herida y una vez mi mano estuvo llena de sangre, la llevé a mi boca. Giré y con la otra mano tomé el cuchillo, sacándolo como si nada. La herida se cerró inmediatamente y miré molesta al hombre que estaba ahora frente a mí.

Blanco como un papel y temblando de tal manera que hacía evidente que él había sido el responsable de que mi ropa estuviera arruinada.

El miedo en su mirada… lo había visto desde el instante en que desperté, siempre…

— Sabes… este vestido no me gustaba mucho. — le dije restándole importancia y acariciando su cara con mi mano ensangrentada— Por eso es que no te comeré… te dejaré vivir… — me di la vuelta dejándolo ahí— Espera… ¿Necesitas los ojos…? No, no los necesitas.

Gritó mientras sonreía al sacarle los ojos… gritó mientras le corté las manos.

— Vamos, tampoco las necesitas para vivir… sé agradecido.

Me levanté y fui hasta la bella estatua de piedra, que antes fue un hombre. Las pocas personas que aún estaban presentes aguantaban hasta la respiración conforme avanzaba.

— Amor, no te vayas a ir. Voy por esos niños y regreso. — le pedí mientras subía mis manos por sus brazos bien formados.

Me fui de ahí esperando no tardar demasiado. Me hervía la sangre por jugar con ese chico, hacía tiempo que no encontraba alguno que me gustara. En los otros lugares en donde estuve solamente encontré chicos escuálidos y para nada apetitosos… encontrar a uno con buenos músculos me excitaba.

Dejé de imaginar cómo pasaría mi tiempo con él, antes de comerlo y miré desde arriba el carruaje. Aun iba a prisa, debía haberle asustado bastante. Me dejo caer justo en el asiento libre del hombre que la conducía.

— ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

— Ahhh… — gritó asustado y gracias a su estúpida reacción, los caballos se dirigieron hacia los árboles.

Le tome del cuello y lo arroje lejos, giré y entré al carruaje. Una mujer apretaba a ambos niños, que aún estaban dormidos. Entre el llanto me suplicaba, pero el olor de los niños era lo único que me importaba, por lo que para deshacerme de ella tuve que crear una estaca de hielo y arrojarla a su ojo. Tome a los niños cuando los soltó y sin más, me fui de ahí con ellos. Me detuve poco después, lo suficientemente lejos como para que el padre no nos alcanzara, pero sobre todo… para comerme cuanto antes a la mocosa que no dejaba de lloriquear, a diferencia de su hermano que no hacía ningún ruido.

La dejé caer en cuanto toque el suelo. Pero no la dejé correr, dejé al hermano en el suelo y me sorprendió que no huyera o que aún no gritara. Tomé a la mocosa y le puse la mano en la boca, por más que intentó no logró hacer más sonido.

— Vez, me gusta que mi comida haga ruido… pero no demasiado. — le dije agarrándola del cabello.

No detuve sus piernas ni sus manos, me divertía ver como pataleaba y manoteaba. Vi la cara del niño, debía ser más pequeño que ella.

— Como buena hermana mayor, debes enseñarle a tu hermano como debe ser convertirse en comida. Así que mocoso… aprende. Pronto serás tú. — le dije al niño que solo me miró curioso.

Quería ver… lo ansiaba. Ver como esos ojos curiosos se transformarían en miedo. Así que me apresuré, puse mi otra mano en su cuello y lo apreté hasta que el cuerpo de la niña se hizo polvo, dentro del cual había una perla roja.

— Mira, mira… esta es tu hermana— le dije emocionada— Es su corazón, su alma y su sangre… todo en una perla.

Levanté la cara al cielo y abrí la boca dejando caer la perla en mi boca. Era deliciosa, sentirla bajando por mi garganta y por esa sensación fue que llevé ambas manos a mi garganta. Las pegué a mi piel y las deslicé hacia abajo, llegué a mis pechos que apreté al sentir el calor. Gemí bajándolas hasta mi estómago al tiempo que bajé la mirada.

Para mi sorpresa no encontré otra reacción que no fuera curiosidad. Completamente molesta le apreté el cuello, al principio no se resistió y cuando le faltó el aire, solo apretó mi mano con las suyas. Pero sus ojos, no mostraron miedo… sin saber qué hacer, le solté.

— Maldito mocoso, — maldecí poniéndome en pie mientras que él tocía— Me estas arruinando el apetito.

— Ante… — habló entre grandes bocanadas de aire.

Le miré extrañada.

— No soy mocoso… soy Diamante.

— Eso a mí no me importa. — Le tendí la mano no esperando que la tomara— Vamos… te comeré después de darle una probada a ese chico.

Sin dudar siquiera me tomó de la mano. Ese niño era extraño, no me temía y eso me incomodaba. Lo levanté tomándolo de la cintura y tomé rumbo al lugar donde mi nuevo juguete me esperaba, una vez que estuviera más saciada ya vería que hacer con él.

 **.**

Llegué al lugar que estaba casi lleno de gente, parecía que se confiaron… tontos. Al verme todos comenzaron a correr. Bajé sobre la estatua, desde la espalda.

— He vuelto amor… espero que no me extrañaras mucho. — le susurré al tiempo que dejaba de ser de piedra.

Sin tocar el suelo giré hasta estar frente a él, me miró asustado. Sí… esa era la mirada que deseaba. Luego miré al niño que cargaba, ¿Por qué rayos el mocoso no me miraba así? Le arrojé a sus brazos y le tomó.

— Él vendrá con nosotros amor… — miró al niño sin entender, pero no lo necesitaba.

Me di la vuelta y me elevé, a los segundos, ambos me siguieron. Los llevaría a mi casa, estaba lejos pero valdría la pena.

 **.**

Tardé más de lo que creí, pero no importaba. Por fin había llegado. Las ruinas de un castillo… aquí es donde había despertado. Esto era lo que cualquier otro diría, un hogar.

Al aterrizar, el chico intentó correr con el mocoso en brazos.

— No amor… — le dije petrificando sus pies— Tranquilo… no te haré daño. Lo que quiero hacer contigo, te gustará. — completé lamiendo mis labios al tiempo que le miraba con deseo y mi mano rosaba sus fornidos brazos.

Liberé sus pies y el bajó al mocoso. Caminé lo que alguna vez fue un salón de baile, entre las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, había una fuente de agua cristalina. Al llegar a ella, metí la mano y ésta comenzó a soltar vapor.

— Listo… primero hay que bañarnos. — me arranqué los restos de ropa y con mi cuerpo como incentivo su mano soltó al mocoso.

Sin darle la espalda, entré al agua, no tardó mucho en quitarse la ropa y hacerme compañía. Abrí los brazos para recibirle, los suyos me rodearon de la cintura, le solté para apuntar mi mano al mocoso y mantenerlo en su lugar. Quería ver como reaccionaba a esto.

Entrecerré los ojos al sentir su lengua en mi cuello y su polla dura en mi muslo, no podía esperar para tenerla dentro de mí. Sus manos dejaron mi cintura para apretar mis nalgas, me enterró los dedos y me levantó, por lo que abrí las piernas. Su boca dejó mi cuello y bajó hasta mi seno, succionó mi pezón y lo mordió. El dolor me hizo gemir fuertemente de placer y sólo por unos segundos perdí el contacto con los ojos del mocoso.

Sentí mi espalda tocar la pared pero poco me importó. Me sentó en el filo de la fuente, fuera del agua y abrió bruscamente mis piernas para bajar hasta mi coño. Sin previo aviso y de forma brusca metió su lengua. Se sentía tan bien, su lengua me hacía retorcerme y sin sus manos en mis rodillas estaba segura de que cerraría mis piernas. Mis gemidos era todo lo que podía escuchar.

Ahhh… hacía tanto que no estaba con un chico.

Dejó de atormentarme con su lengua para pasar a hacerlo con sus dedos, los cuales me abrían y acariciaban el coño. Su lengua comenzó a atormentar mi clítoris, succionándolo sin contemplación alguna y haciéndome gritar una y otra vez. Soltó mis piernas y se irguió, lo cual me molestó enormemente y en protesta mordí su pecho mientras esperaba a que alineara nuestras caderas. Le encajé las uñas en la espalda para apurarlo y para cuando sentí que la punta de su gruesa polla presionó mi coño, me quedé sin aliento.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar al mocoso y aferrarme a los hombros de mi nuevo juguete. El vaivén empezó lento y la sensación de como mi coño se estiraba me llevó al borde, pero quería más.

— Más rápido amor… — le rogué y obedeció.

Gemí una y otra vez mientras que hacía de mi coño un desastre. Me lamió los senos y entre gemidos le ordené succionar más fuerte, lo hizo. Nuestras caderas se sacudían frenéticamente mientras que éramos vistos por el mocoso.

— Me voy a correr. — advirtió y le separé de mí.

— No… aun no amor. Hay que ir a la cama… — él sonrío.

Salimos del agua y le guíe escaleras arriba, donde mi cama nos esperaba. Tras nosotros, el mocoso. Al llegar moví al mocoso un poco lejos de la cama, pero en un lugar donde pudiera verlo.

— Vamos amor. — le invité a sentarse.

Se recostó y me dejé caer sobre él para devorarle con la boca antes de montarle. Le monté salvajemente con las palmas apoyadas en su pecho para mantenerle abajo y de ese modo ver al mocoso que aun cuando no parecía asustado, se veía impresionado por lo que estaba mostrándole.

Estaba cerca del éxtasis cuando se levantó un poco y me agarró fuertemente ambos senos, fue entonces que lo volvía a hacer piedra para poder sentir aún más placer. El cambio de temperatura me extasiaba y la textura también era mejor, completamente duro. Ahhh sí, no podía haberlo convertido en una mejor posición, con sus manos apretando mis senos haciendo que mis pezones erectos rozaran dolorosamente con la roca.

Eché la cabeza atrás cuando ya no pude más y entonces le hice volver para sentir el chorro de semen en mi coño. Se dejó caer en la cama y yo sobre él.

— Eso fue genial.

— Tan bueno que me ha dado hambre. — le dije sentándome nuevamente sobre él.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando apreté su cuello. Sonreí al ver que el mocoso estaba abrazando sus rodillas. Sí… lo había logrado. Ese mocoso por fin me temería y podría comerle, pero antes, comería lo que ya tenía servido. Bajé la cara para besar su frente, su nariz y por último su boca. Con cada beso su cuerpo se comenzó a volver agua hasta simplemente evaporarse.

Tomé la perla lentamente queriendo disfrutar de ella. Se derritió completamente en mi boca, el sabor era igual de fascinante que el de su cuerpo. Sin duda hubiera sido mejor quedármelo unos días más, pero que importaba. Me encogí de hombros, me recosté en la cama y giré para ver al mocoso, seguía arrinconado y sin mirarme. Le liberé.

— Ahora estoy saciada… supongo que te comeré mañana. — hablé en voz alta para que también escuchara.

De ese modo me quedé dormida, hacía tiempo que no descansaba en mi cama. Dormir en cornisas, tejados o arboles me resultaba bastante incómodo, tenía que comenzar a dejar de hacerlo.

 **.**

Al día siguiente cuando desperté me encontré con el mocoso a mi lado. Me levanté tan rápido como pude, no es que estuviera asustada… simplemente no entendía como era posible que en vez de huir, el mocoso terminara por subir a mi cama y dormir a mi lado. A mi lado, al lado de un monstruo. ¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza ese chico?

Me debatí entre matarle instantáneamente o asustarle por su atrevimiento. Pero eso cambio cuando se removió en sueños haciendo que me alejara aún más de él, al terminarse la cama no me quedo más que flotar. Le miré sentarse torpemente mientras se tallaba los ojos antes de abrirlos, entonces miró a su alrededor, encontrándose conmigo.

— Hola… señora. — qué diablos.

— ¿Señora…? — Me desplacé para tomar su mano— Mira mocoso…

— Diamante… — sentí que una vena de la frente se me reventaría.

— No me importa. — le dije soltándole y alejándome.

— Señora, ¿Cómo se llama? — me detuve y giré… entrecerré los ojos y lo vi bajar de la cama para correr hacia mí.

Sus grandes ojos azules me seguían mirando curiosamente.

— ¿Por qué vuela? ¿No puede caminar? — me elevé y cambié de dirección, rápidamente salí por el balcón.

Desde ahí pude verle llegar casi hasta la orilla, hincarse y asomarse al vacío. Me fui hasta el otro balcón y entré, ese mocoso y sus preguntas me habían quitado el apetito. No podía entenderlo, debía estar aterrado. Toqué el suelo y caminé por los pasillos polvorientos hasta los otros cuartos inhabitados, llegué hasta la sala del trono y me senté. Este lugar me daba paz por alguna razón… cerré los ojos y suspiré.

¿Hacía cuanto había despertado en este trono?

— Señora, tengo hambre. — escuché una voz a lo lejos.

Abrí los ojos y todo lo que vi fue el salón vacío, algo tocó mi pierna y la sacudió. Bajé la mirada encontrando esos ojos azules, quité la mano.

— Tengo hambre. — dijo tristemente abrazando su estómago.

— Ah… yo no tengo nada. — le dije.

— Señora… — su estómago protestó.

Me levanté con la clara idea de alejarme de él, pero a donde iba, seguía tras mis pasos y con él, los ruidos que aumentaban. Molesta me giré y lo agarré de la ropa, le llevé hasta el patio y le dejé caer.

— Ten… ahí tienes rosas.

— Huelen bien… pero señora, las flores no se comen. — fruncí el ceño.

— Deja de llamarme señora, tengo nombre y yo como flores. — le grité.

— Yo también tengo nombre. Diamante. — apreté el puente de mi nariz.

— Es muy largo.

Bajó la mirada y movió sus pies un poco— Mi hermana me decía Ante.

— Ahhh… está bien Ante. Yo soy Hotaru, ahora… come flores. — le dije entre suspiros.

— Pero las flores no se comen.

— Si se comen… mira. — agarré una y la metí en mi boca— Saben bien… yo misma las cuido.

Agarró una y la masticó.

— No me gusta… quiero pan.

— ¿Pan? ¿Y de dónde saco yo pan?

— Las manzanas me gustan.

— ¿Las que…? — bajé la mirada y lo encontré señalando a los árboles.

Le miré un momento antes de volver a ver hacia los árboles… gruñí y le tomé para llevarlo hasta ahí.

— Estos manzanos crecen aquí, al igual que aquellos.

— Son guayabas, también son ricas.

— No lo son.

— Son dulces y mamá las mete al horno como un pastel.

— Sólo come.

¿Cómo había terminado así? Sí, debía haberlo comido antes… pero ahora no tenía hambre, mi hambre estaba saciada. No tendría hambre hasta después de varios días, le miré. ¿Qué rayos haría yo con él? Podía llevarlo a uno de los pueblos cercanos y abandonarlo, de seguro alguien lo tomaría a su cuidado. Y cuando tuviera hambre solo tendría que ir a buscarlo.

Sí, esa era una buena idea.

— Hey mocoso.

— Ante…

— Sí, si… Ante, vamos a bañarnos. Después iremos al pueblo por algo de pan.

— Siiiiiiiii. — gritó emocionado antes de correr hasta mis piernas y abrazarles.

Me alejé y al hacerlo de forma brusca, le tiré.

— Lo sien… — me agaché y extendí mi mano para tocar sus cabellos blancos… antes de tocarlo, apreté la mano y la retiré— Levántate… entre más pronto nos bañemos, más pronto comerás.

Después de bañarnos fuimos hasta el pueblo, volando en la mayor parte donde para mi desgracia… no paró de hablar. No fue hasta que le sellé la boca que pude estar más tranquila. Bajamos antes de entrar, donde el bosque cubría mi descenso, hacía mucho que no venía al pueblo. Me cubrí con la capa y tomé el camino que me llevaría hasta la entrada del pueblo.

Quité el sello de sus labios y me arrepentí al instante.

— Ese vestido es muy bonito… mi mamá también tiene vestidos como los suyos... no como el que tenía antes… como este.

Cansada de eso me agaché y le tomé por los hombros— Escucha… tu voz no es muy bonita, así que por lo que más quieras… guarda silencio.

Bajó la mirada y asintió suavemente.

— Perdón… no hablaré tanto, sé que no le gusta que su comida haga tanto ruido.

Le solté en cuanto escuché eso.

— Así es… no me gusta que hagan mucho ruido, sólo el suficiente.

Se tapó la boca y asintió nuevamente.

Acomodé mi capucha y retomé el camino, escuchaba sus pasos un poco tras de mí y cuando llegamos a una calle con algo de gente sentí que tomó mi mano. Bajé la mirada, parecía asustado pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estarlo ahora y no antes? Cuando llegamos a la panadería soltó mi mano, corrió y se detuvo antes de entrar.

— Hotaru, rápido. — me apuró una y otra vez.

Maldito mocoso. Aun cuando estaba molesta, decidí ignorarlo. Escogí algunos panes y dejé algunas monedas a cambio, cuando la joven me dijo que era demasiado le ignoré. Salimos del lugar y terminé comprando cosas que no conocía para él, según decía… todo eso era comida. Salimos por el mismo camino por el que habíamos entrado y una vez fuera de la vista de todos me elevé para llegar a casa. Y al llegar fue que recordé.

Ante iba corriendo escaleras arriba con la pesada bolsa, cuando me detuve en seco al darme cuenta que no le había abandonado.

— ¿Se siente mal? — me preguntó.

— Estoy cansada. — mentí.

— No ha comido nada… — bajó la mirada hacia la pieza de pan que tenía en sus manos y la partió a la mitad— Tiene que comer… sabe rico. — agregó ofreciéndome un pedazo junto a una gran sonrisa.

— No puedo…

— Pero hay mucho… soy pequeño y no podré comer todo.

— Yo no puedo comerlo, esas cosas me ponen enferma.

Pareció entender y bajó su mano dejando el pan en su regazo, se sacudió las migas de pan de sus mejillas y me miró seriamente.

— Cómame.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. Ante no era tan tonto como pensé al inicio, él estaba realmente consciente de que yo me lo comería. Antes cuando repitió lo que le dije a su hermana y ahora… entonces, ¿Por qué me sonreía? ¿Por qué no huía? ¿Por qué no parecía temerme?

Estiré la mano y toqué su cabello, me gustaba el color blanco. Era único. Su hermana tenía el cabello más oscuro, era feo… sus grandes ojos azules también eran únicos, eran los primeros en verme sin miedo. Le jalé hasta mi pecho, pero no le comí, solamente quise sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. Mi cuerpo era frío y mi piel era de un tono gris… muy diferente a todos ellos.

— Tengo sueño… duerme conmigo. — sentí que se movió en mis brazos pegándose más a mi pecho.

Una nueva idea se formó en mi cabeza. Una bastante loca, pero mientras me quedaba dormida no lo pareció tanto. No quería volver estar sola y si le conservaba conmigo, no lo estaría.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola... espero que el primer capitulo fuera de su agrado. No lo mencione arriba por lo que lo mencionare ahora, quiero agradecer a mi editora, la cual todos deben de saber es Yeni.

También quiero agradecer nuevamente los buenos deseos hacia mi y pedir una disculpa por que soy nueva con eso del lemon y no avise con anticipación. Se que muchas saben que yo dije que jamas podría escribir ese genero... pues hice y puse todo mi esfuerzo y fracase en mi primer intento (según Yeni y Ren) Entonces hice un segundo intento y fue este que leyeron jajaja y pues... ellas lo aprobaron jajaja. Así que si no les gusta, por favor... sean buenas conmigo y malas con ellas. Otra cosa que quiero comentar es el cambio de mi pareja principal, como deben recordar... Usagi y Mamoru eran los principales hasta que llego Haruka y Zafiro a mandarlos al segundo puesto. Esta historia no los tiene por que estoy planeando mi regreso total con dos historias que tengo guardadas desde el año del caldo jajajaja y elegí a Hotaru y Diamante por que esta pareja apareció en Volver a Amar... pero solo hizo eso... aparecer jajaja no hable mucho de ellos y en realidad me encanta, no tanto como Haruka y Zafiro que tienen el numero 1 en mi kokoro.

Ahora eso si es todo. Esperare los tomatazos, lechugazos, zanahorazos y demás legumbres para así poder prepararme una rica ensalada. Me despido no sin antes decirles lo mucho que extrañe escribir y leer sus rw. Les quiero y no les mando comida por que aun no tengo permitido usar la estufa T.T Besos y abrazos para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente... les traigo el segundo capítulo de este especial de Halloween.

Jajaja hace tanto que no escribo que me quede en blanco y no se que escribir... así que mejor no perderé mucho tiempo y sólo daré las gracias a mi bella editora Yeni.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

 **Devorador de almas**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El vacío en mi estómago comenzó a molestarme, bajé la mirada y vi a Ante dormido, dejé la cama y me dirigí al balcón. Faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer, debía volar lo más rápido que pudiera para conseguir comida.

Llegué a un pueblo cerca de la costa donde a pesar de que el sol acababa de salir, había demasiado movimiento. Bajé directo al agua, desde ahí me detuve a pensar… ¿Quién sería mejor? Todos eran hombres y para mi suerte, la mayoría eran jóvenes. Por lo tanto, todos ellos podrían resultarme deliciosos aunque algunos de ellos olían de forma desagradable, tenían que estar enfermos.

Decidí mi primer objetivo y me dirigí hasta él por debajo del agua. Al llegar salí del agua y me senté en la baranda del barco. Todos me miraron aterrados y no les culpaba.

— La parca. — gritaron alejándose.

— Oh, hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra. — dije sonriendo llegando al joven que había caído sobre su trasero.

Me hinqué frente a él, arrastrándome entre sus piernas para recostarme en su torso.

— ¿No crees que es hermoso el color de mi cabello? — le pregunté mientras presionaba mi pecho sobre sus caderas.

— Sí. — contestó casi en un susurro.

— Me alegra tanto… — le dije sonriendo y apretándome más.

Eso le hizo bajar la mirada para ver mis pechos. Hoy había elegido un vestido negro que apenas cubría mi cuerpo y lo que estaba cubierto se transparentaba, debido al agua. Su miedo se desvaneció por completo.

— Vine aquí porque al ver a tantos hombres, me hizo sentir sola… — le escuché tragar grueso y sonreí al sentir su polla creciendo.

Me levanté un poco para besarle cuando alguien gritó a nuestras espaldas. Me giré y encontré a alguien sumamente apetitoso saliendo de un agujero en el suelo, justo después se escuchó un golpe.

— El estúpido debió caerse. — habló confiadamente.

— Eso no es bueno… deberíamos ir a ver si está bien.

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano. Dudó solo un segundo antes de tomarla, lo levanté y juntos flotamos hasta el lugar para después bajar por la abertura. Antes de hacerlo corté las amarras, al igual que la soga que amarraba las velas, con el fuerte viento nos alejaríamos del puerto.

El hombre estaba aterrado cuando nos vio bajar, empezó a arrastrarse para alejarse de nosotros.

— Por favor… se lo suplico… tengo una prometida. — pidió cuando quise acercarme.

Me detuve y escondí de forma triste tras el cuerpo del primer hombre.

— Es mejor que me marche…— me detuvo inmediatamente mientras que él otro nos miraba asustado.

— Dijiste que te sentías sola. Tal vez, pueda hablar con los del pueblo y…

— ¿Estás loco? — gritó el otro, quien seguía en el suelo temblando de miedo.

Mientras yo me arrojé a él por sus labios. No le besé tiernamente, le besé bruscamente mientras que me le pegaba de forma provocativa. Él correspondió rápidamente y no pude evitar respirar profundamente para deleitarme con el aroma que sus almas desprendían. Abrí los ojos cuando sus manos levantaron mi vestido hasta la cintura, miré directo al otro hombre, mostrándole lo que me hacía.

Le manipulé entre besos y caricias hasta hacer chocar su espalda con una caja cercana, justo donde el otro podía vernos de cerca. Le seguí besando mientras que él, de forma desesperada buscaba liberarse de su ropa.

Se dio la vuelta y me levantó en el aire. Me colocó encima de una de las cajas, mientras yo luchaba para deshacerme de mis bragas y al logarlo… gemí de placer cuando su polla entro rudamente en mi coño. Levantó una de mis piernas entrando más profundamente y me encorvé ofreciéndole mis senos, los cuales de inmediato recibieron su atención.

Abrí los ojos y miré como él otro hombre nos miraba atentamente. Sonreí al ver que su mirada cambió de miedo a deseo y lujuria. Un par de gemidos mientras le miraba fueron suficiente para que comenzara a caminar hasta nosotros, se colocó a mi costado, tomó mis labios y correspondí. La polla en mi coño y los labios en mi pecho se detuvieron, por lo que molesta apreté su cara contra mi pecho y aproveché que el momento, para bajar de la caja.

Lo volteé colocándolo nuevamente de espalda contra la caja, sin dejar que se saliera de mí y luego lo rodeé con ambas piernas.

Después del momento de asombro, volvió a moverse dentro de mí aún más rápido. La lengua que antes estaba en mi boca comenzó a lamer mis hombros, mi boca fue reclamada por el mismo que estaba destrozándome el coño y dejó libre mis senos, los cuales fueron apresados por el hombre a mi espalda.

Estaba en un frenesí, sintiendo su lengua devorándome mientras que su compañero me penetraba salvajemente, hasta que sin decir nada, me la clavó en el culo de una estocada que me hizo abrir los ojos grandemente.

Mis brazos y mis piernas cayeron lasos por lo que ellos tuvieron que sostenerme. Fue desde ahí cuando simplemente no supe más, yo simplemente no era capaz de pensar o sentir otra cosa que no fueran sus pollas entrando y saliendo, al tiempo que sus manos y lenguas me tocaban. Los estúpidos estaban tratándome como un juguete a mí, en vez de yo a ellos, era tan frustrante… pero se sentía malditamente bien al mismo tiempo.

— Su culo se siente genial.

— Desde que se la metiste, su coño me está apretando deliciosamente.

Les escuchaba hablar pero no podía entenderles, sus voces parecían estar muy lejos.

Les sentí bombear más fuerte y rápido hasta que sentí el chorro de semen caliente inundando mis dos orificios, luego yo me corrí.

Estábamos exhaustos y jadeantes. Tuve que agarrar aire unas cuantas veces antes de congelarles a ambos. Levanté una de mis manos y la metí en el pecho de uno hasta que se quebró, sin él mi cuerpo se vino hacia el frente y el cuerpo congelado a mi espalda, le siguió.

Me comí la perla y con ella en mi garganta me sentí con energía. Me elevé y dejé al cuerpo en mi espalda caer sobre el suelo. La perla quedo suspendida un poco antes de tocar el suelo que estaba lleno de pedazos de hielo. La tomé y la puse en mi boca mientras me sentaba en la caja. Me sentía sumamente adormilada y pensé realmente en quedarme ahí a dormir, pero la cara del Ante dormida vino a mi mente.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Seguiría ahí? Esas y otras preguntas fueron lo suficiente para hacerme salir, él barco de verdad se había alejado del puerto por lo que estaba aún más lejos y volé tan rápido como podía.

 **.**

Llegué cuando sólo la luz de la luna y estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

— Hotaru… Hotaru… — gritó corriendo hasta mí.

Ni siquiera mis pies habían tocado el suelo cuando le escuché y vi corriendo en llanto hasta mí. Se abrazó a mis piernas y lloró.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste? No volveré a quejarme, seré bueno.

— Detente. — le paré levantándolo y antes de darme cuenta, le estaba abrazando.

Lo llevé dentro y no le solté ni cuando se durmió. Mirándole, me fui quedando también dormida.

 **.**

Con Ante a mi lado, fui capaz de darme cuenta del paso del tiempo como nunca antes, me acostumbré a tenerlo a mi alrededor y salir al pueblo cercano se hizo un hábito. Pronto pasó de abrazar mis piernas a abrazar mi cintura y fue en esas fechas donde paso algo inusual cuando salí a comer.

 **.**

— Por favor… lléveme con usted. — me detuvo una mujer.

Le miré asombrada no creyendo que alguien aparte de Ante, se me acercará. Pero me di la vuelta de inmediato cuando en sus ojos encontré terror y noté que estaba temblando de miedo.

— Por favor… — suplicó una vez más.

— Hueles muy mal, no como basura. — le dije esperando que me soltara.

— Pero, quiero ir contigo. Tú, te llevaste a mi hijo hace mucho… — sus palabras me dejaron muda.

¿Podría ser la madre de Ante? Le miré nuevamente, su cabello era castaño en vez de blanco y sus ojos eran verdes en vez de azules. No se parecía a Ante, pero su hermana… ella tenía ojos verdes. Podía ser ella…

Le tomé de la mano y me la llevé. Durante el camino tuve que cerrar su boca debido a que no paraba de agradecer, ¿A mí? ¿A quién había matado a su hija y secuestrado a su hijo?

Al llegar, como era ya una costumbre, Ante me esperaba en las escaleras de la entra del castillo. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no corrió en cuanto me vio.

— ¿Quiénes ella? — gritó molesto.

Yo creí que estaría feliz, pero reaccionó completamente diferente a lo que esperaba.

— Ante… ¿No le reconoces? — sin contestarme siguiera dio media vuelta y entró corriendo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Me preguntó la mujer que despertó con el grito— ¿También usted tiene hijos?

Le miré no entendiendo…

— No es el mío… es el suyo.

— Ese no es mi hijo…

— Pero dijo que yo me lo llevé.

— Sí.

— Pues Ante es el único niño que me he llevado. — grité ahora yo.

— No entiende, yo misma vi como le arrancó el alma a mi bebe recién nacido. Después de ese hijo, mi vientre no pudo dar otro y mi marido me echó…

— Eso a mí no me importa. — le paré molesta dejándole ahí.

Rápidamente entré para buscar a Ante. Había cometido un error, creía que era su madre y que estaría feliz… pero esta mujer no era su madre y estaba molesta por eso. ¿Pero por qué estaba molesto él?

Le encontré en el jardín de flores, sentado, me senté a su lado y revolví sus cabellos.

— Hotaru… ¿Ya no te gusta mi olor?

— Me gusta mucho, tanto como tu cabello y tus ojos.

— ¿Entonces por qué la trajiste? ¿Ya no te sirvo?

— Ante, creí que era alguien que conocías.

— No le conozco… no la quiero. — dijo pegado a mi pecho.

— Entiendo.

Abrazarlo se me había hecho costumbre, sentirle me hacía recordar algo… aunque no sabía qué. Caminamos de la mano de regreso hasta nuestra cama y encontramos a la mujer sentada en ella.

— Esa es mi cama… no puedes tocarla. — le dije y al instante se paró— Si lo que deseas es dormir sobre una, ve por esa puerta… hay varias habitaciones.

— ¿No se comerá mi alma?

— Ya te lo dije, tu alma está enferma…

Aterrada, se fue por donde le dije. Me recosté con Ante y hablamos hasta que se quedó dormido, entonces fue que me levanté y fui hasta el balcón. Últimamente soñaba con alguien, alguien que suplicaba que le llevara, igual que como había hecho la mujer. Esa era la razón por la que me había detenido al escucharla, sus palabras eran iguales a las de mis sueños.

Escuché ruido y me di cuenta que era observada por la mujer que había traído. Me acerqué a ella y con mi mano en su boca, amortigüé el grito. No quería que despertara a Ante.

— No te comeré. — Su mano se movió y apuntó a Ante— Él tampoco te comerá. — Alejé mi mano de su boca— Pero si tanto quieres morir, puedes tirarte por el balcón, no te detendré.

Se fue y yo por mi parte, intenté dormir un poco más. A la mañana siguiente, ella aún estaba ahí. Ante parecía molesto con su presencia, pero entonces ambos comenzaron a hablar de algo que yo no entendía… comida. Fue una sorpresa que la mujer mostrara deseos de quedarse y que Ante le apoyara cuando antes, mencionó su desprecio por su presencia.

No es que me molestara, simplemente su olor me asqueaba. Pero gracias a ella, las ruinas se volvieron brillantes e incluso consiguió hacerse de unos caballos para que Ante y ella pudieran ir al pueblo más rápido. No lo vi mal, después de todo… si alguien llegaba a verme sin la capucha, tendríamos problemas para conseguir todo lo que Ante quisiera.

Realmente estaba convencida de que esa mujer había traído más bien que mal a lo que era mi hogar. Comencé a dejar de ignorarle y hasta llegué a entablar una conversación con ella sin la presencia de Ante. Pero entonces… un día mientras tomaba una siesta, un aroma tentador me despertó.

Le seguí hasta encontrar la fuente, pues olía de forma similar a mi flor favorita… adoraba comerlas. Llegué a la cocina donde encontré a la mujer cocinando, según Ante, cocinaba delicioso. Pero nunca antes había disfrutado de los olores que ella hacía, no hasta hoy.

— Veo que se ha levantado. — habló al verme.

— Hotaru, mira… hizo una tarta. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ellas? Dijo que me la haría por mi cumpleaños. — gritó emocionado.

— ¿Cumpleaños?

— Hoy fuimos al pueblo mientras dormía y escuchamos que hoy es el día 8 del sexto mes del año. — explicó.

— Y yo recordé que es mi cumpleaños.

— El tendero le regañó por haber olvidado su cumpleaños y nos regaló algunos ingredientes para hacerle una tarta.

— Hotaru… sabes, ya no soy un niño. Tengo 11 años, ¿Puedes creerlo, han pasado 5 años? — lo abracé no sabiendo que más hacer.

Pegué su cabeza en mi pecho y le apreté un poco más. ¿5 años? Para los demás podían ser mucho… pero para mí ese tiempo no era nada. Levantó la cara haciendo que yo bajara la mía para verlo, estaba sonriendo y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Uno que sin saber por qué, conocía.

— Me compré ropas nuevas y te traje una capa… iré por ella. — salió como un remolino.

— Espero no le moleste que gastáramos demasiado.

— No importa, este castillo tiene demasiados tesoros.

Me senté en la silla que pertenecía a Ante para esperarle. Ella volvió a sus tareas y justo cuando Ante volvió con su nuevo cambio de ropa y mi capa nueva en mano, ella sacó la tarta que me hizo dejar de ver a Ante.

— Ante, trae la leche… se ha enfriado lo suficiente.

El olor me tentaba de verdad, vi atentamente como cortó un gran pedazo y lo puso en un plato para dárselo a Ante.

— ¿No comerás?

— Yo comí mientras le preparaba… pero mañana durante el desayuno comeré. — contestó casi asustada, pero le ignoré.

— Yo quiero un poco. — hablé haciendo que la cuchara que Ante llevaba a su boca se cayera.

Ambos me miraban sin poder creerlo, yo misma no podía creerlo. Sus manos temblaron mientras que servía una rebanada para mí, Ante incluso ignoró su pedazo mientras que esperaba a ver lo que haría yo. Cuando la tuve enfrente le probé…

— Nunca te he visto comer nada. — dijo impresionado antes de volver a meter la cuchara en su pedazo.

Sabía exactamente igual que las flores y fue por eso que detuve su mano.

— ¿Qué le pusiste a la tarta? — le pregunté mirándola.

— Pues lo normal.

— Mientes.

— ¿Hotaru?

— No comas Ante… esto tiene Acónito. — me levanté y muy lentamente me acerqué a ella.

— No… — comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Por qué?...

— No entiendo.

Se giró y puso distancia entre nosotras, se lo permití. Cuando se volvió hacia a mí, tenía un gran cuchillo.

— Cuando vine aquí, no podía creer que hubiera un niño contigo y le tratabas tan bien… entonces lo supe…

— Ante… sal de aquí.

— Habría sido divertido el ver tu cara cuando lo encontraras muerto.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ante acercándose a nosotras.

— Sal de aquí, ahora. — le ordené.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas por qué? Ante, tu deberías entenderlo… ella también mató a tu familia. Se los comió y te comerá a ti igual que como se comió a mi bebé.

Ante no contestó, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Cuando ella quiso pasarme para llegar hasta él no me contuve. Agarré su cara y le empujé hasta que su cabeza choco contra el suelo, soltando el cuchillo.

— ¿Hotaru?

— No te dejaré tocarlo…

Sus manos me arañaban y gritaba mientras intentaba alejar mi mano de su cara.

— Le quieres tanto que…

Durante el forcejeo su cara terminó de lado pero sin importar eso, le seguí manteniendo en el suelo.

— Ante… tómalo…

Dejé de verla para notar que Ante estaba parado muy cerca de nosotros y que a sus pies, estaba el cuchillo que antes ella sostenía.

— Sé que entiendes… eres igual que yo, también quieres matarle. Tómalo… — sus palabras hicieron que le soltara y aprovechó mi descuido para intentar retenerme— MATALE.

— No… no… — Ante negó una y otra vez mientras retrocedía.

— DIAMANTE… — eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

— Hotaru…

— SAL.

Le jalé el cabello hasta separarla de mí, después de escuchar los pasos de Ante. Una vez estuvo lejos podría matarle. No la perdonaría por intentar lastimarle…

— ¿Qué harás… comerme? No me importa, no le temo a la muerte… ya no tengo nada. — gritó mientras se levantaba.

— Deberías temerle.

— Todo lo que puedes hacer es comerme… como lo haces con todos.

— Oh no, puedo hacer más cosas.

El piso a mi alrededor comenzó a congelarse, la capa de hielo comenzó a subir por las paredes hasta llegar al techo. A cada paso que di, la capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir el suelo.

— Debes saber que puedo convertirte en un gran bloque de hielo al instante… pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? Cuando puedo encerrarte en uno mientras aun estas viva y dejarte ahí hasta que mueras…

Quiso moverse pero la capa subía más y más impidiéndoselo. Y mientras más subía más desesperada se veía.

— Sólo cómeme, al fin y al cabo terminaré dentro de tu boca.

— No te comeré… te lo dije desde que te vi, apestas.

Extendí el brazo hacia atrás y el cuchillo del suelo flotó hasta estar sobre mi palma, lo apreté antes de arrojarlo a su pie. Ella gritó y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Hice al hielo bajar para liberar uno de sus brazos, levanté mi mano izquierda para que pudiera ver como mis uñas comenzaban a crecer y entonces agarré su mano por encima del codo para enterrárselas por completo.

— Te haré arrepentirte sólo por el simple hecho de intentar hacerle algo. Por pensar en apartarlo de mi lado…

— Pobre chico… estaría… mejor muerto… que estar… a tu lado.

Solté su brazo y le agarré por los hombros con ambas manos, volvió a gritar.

— Escucha estúpida, yo no le obligo a estar conmigo… puede irse cuando lo desee y no lo desea.

— ¿Y adonde iría? No importa a donde vaya a esconderse, tú podrías encontrarle y matarle.

El hielo que le aprisionaba desapareció y terminé arrojándola contra el muro, antes de que cayera manipulé el hielo del muro, formando estacas que se lo impidieran.

— Cállate.

Todo el hielo desapareció y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Estaba desesperada por callarle, que intentara matarle me había enojado bastante pero el que asegurara que lo que ella planeaba hacerle era mucho mejor que estar conmigo… no quería oírlo. Sobre todo porque era algo que yo sabía, y a pesar de saberlo, no hacía más que ignorar ese hecho.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas cuando llegué a su lado. Le odiaba. Le volteé para que quedara boca arriba y me viera mientras hacia lo que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no hacía. Usaría en ella la forma que usaba para alimentarme antes de descubrir todos mis poderes…

Puse la mano sobre su pecho y presioné, mi mano atravesó su piel. De su boca no salió un sólo sonido, pero su extracción de dolor era más que sublime. Saqué la mano completamente llena de sangre y le mostré lo que había arrancado…

La perla roja brillaba como una estrella, la apreté fuertemente y después deje caer los miles de pedazos sobre su cara al tiempo que sus ojos perdían toda luz. Me quede ahí, sólo viendo su cuerpo inerte hasta cansarme.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y vuelvo a hablar otra vez... espero este segundo capitulo les gustara. Nuevamente no lo mencione arriba (El Lemon) no por que lo olvidara, mas buen fue con alevosía y ventaja jajaja.

Este fue mi tercer intento de lemon y como les comente en capitulo anterior... mi primer intento fue rechazado y el segundo fue aceptado, este tercero pues recibió un "es crudo" jajaja pero cuando dije que lo quitaría Yeni y Ren dijeron que no. Y pues aquí esta, ustedes digan. Pero ya saben, sean buenas conmigo y malas con ellas si no les gusto jajajaja.

* * *

 **Ahora a responder rw...**

 **Mari... Marie... Mariela...**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh como extrañaba decir eso... bueno escribirlo jajaja. No pensé en lo del gato... pero podría quedar... ya sabes que tomara una forma animal... y en ese caso mas que un gato, preferiría una pantera negra. Lo se... y yo lo fui en su momento... jajaja. ¬¬ y tu no sabes cuanto he ideado para el futuro (inserta risa malvada jajaja) Chakaman... osea que si un día no mato a nadie... que pasara si ninguna de esas preguntas llegan a implicarse con lo siguiente en la historia? jajajaja . Yo también me alegro jajaja hace como dos días me encabrone como no tienes idea y no te gustaría verme jajaja no a mi me gusta créeme... el punto es que mi marido tan lindo supo como hacer que se me bajara diciendo "Quiero que me hagas esa tortilla de huevo" (Tamagoyaki que en ocasiones relleno con queso, jamón y pimientos) Por lo tanto, me dejo cocinar y yo me puse super feliz jajaja a Yeno y Ren les mande la foto... y luego en la tarde me ayudo a hacer albóndigas secas rellenas de queso manchego jajaja No sabes que feliz fui jajaja yo realmente amo cocinar y no hacerlo me mata, ademas de que siempre me pone de buen humor cocinar... bueno... vuelvo por que me ya me aleje mucho jajaja... el primer rw (muchos besos de Boo es lo que recibirás y mira que Boo no da muchos besos jajaja) TE quiero mucho Mariela, de verdad que extrañe todo lo que un fic lleva. Hasta la presión por no saber que escribir jajaja. P.D. si quieres que te presuma me dices y te mando las fotos por inbox jijijiji.

 **Zakura Naeiguino...**

Zakura linda, como extrañe saber de todas ustedes... la verdad es que temí que nadie me dejara un rw... sentí que me olvidarían jajaja. Lo siento soy muy dramática y lo se y tu lo sabes y el mundo lo sabe... La encantada soy yo, espero que estés bien y lo sigas estando. Publicare cada martes... excepto el ultimo día que sera en lunes... por que el 31 es lunes... Besos Zakura, muchas gracias por el rw.

 **Ren-chan91...**

Ren... me dio mucho gusto ver tu rw... no por que casi no me dejes jajaja no te creas, sabes que bromeo. Te quiero mucho y como siempre te mando muchos besos, abrazos, bendiciones y fotos de mis primeras comidas jajaaja te adoro niña. Tu sabes que aun por pocas que sean las aportaciones, son preciadas para mi... sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi por que las admiro y respeto mucho. U.U quiero abrazarte personalmente, ¿Por que mundo cruel? ¿Por que hemos de vivir tan lejos unas de las otras? ... mejor le paro por que sino luego me harán bullying por whatssap...

 **Kuro Neko**

Hola chico, no me regañes jajaja. Se que te debo un Epi jajaja perdón por eso y gracias por entender... veo que te encanta eso de la fantasía y sobre natural jajaja Debo decir que no sera tan mágico como Esca, creo que es la única jajaja la que le podría seguir seria el especial de año pasado.. Orenji Moon... esta mas que mágica es sobrenatural. Cuídate tu también chico.

 **Margarita535...**

Hola margarita, O/O (por si no se ve, puse una carita sonrojada antes de los paréntesis) eres una lectora nueva... bueno eso creo por que no recuerdo a ese User en los rw de las otras historias... así que te diré gracias por el rw. Me alegra que la pareja (la cual es algo inusual) te cause algo que no sea negativo jajajaja yo en lo personal soy algo inusual con eso de formar parejas jajaja y por ello siempre temo que no les guste por esto. Gracias nuevamente por el rw y espero volver a saber de ti. Besos.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo de rw... fueron poquitos pero los agradezco mucho por ellos. Lo comente en una contestación en particular por lo que lo volveré a poner por si no leen las contestaciones de otros jijiji Publicare los martes por lo que el 25 tendremos el capitulo 3 y el 31 (que es lunes) subiré el cuarto y ultimo capitulo. Ahora si les recuerdo que se reciben lechugazos, cebollazos, tomatazos, zanahorazos y demás legumbres... no se apuren que no muerdo... jajaja Besos a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Estamos a un paso del final… espero que les esté gustando. Quiero pedir una disculpa por no fijarme al subirlo, la verdad es que ese día no hubo luz en toda mi colonia. Un problema general que nos dejó sin luz por mucho rato y como soy pobre, mi celular nunca trae crédito por lo que no tengo datos ni plan con ninguna compañía… Así que no tenía modo de subirlo. Cuando la luz por fin volvió, lo subí tan rápido que no me fije en que cargue el anterior…

Bueno, pues sin más que agregar ahora, les dejo con la historia y al final digo más jijijij.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

 **Devorador de almas**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ocho días habían pasado desde ese día. Caí en cuenta de que por primera vez desde que había dejado de contar los días… había vuelto a hacerlo.

Esa noche, cuando abandoné la cocina después de reducir su cuerpo a menos que polvo… al salir, recargado en el muro del pasillo, estaba Ante dormido. Había querido levantarlo para llevarlo a la cama pero antes de poder tocarlo, me arrepentí.

Me enderecé y con paso firme me dirigí a la sala del trono, me senté sobre él… no mirando nada en especial, simplemente estando ahí.

Y ahí estuve cuando a la mañana siguiente Ante despertó.

— ¿Hotaru?

No abrí los ojos por que no quería verlo. Por primera vez me sentía extraña, algo en mi pecho se sentía mal, muy mal. Me levanté y miré el techo roto… la luz del sol se hacía camino por entre las nubes.

— Sabes dónde está el oro y tienes los caballos para ir al pueblo si ocupas algo, — comencé antes de que dijera otra cosa— Me iré antes porque tengo que ir a un lugar lejos de aquí.

Sin decir más, me fui.

Una parte de mi esperaba que al volver, Ante aun estuviera ahí… pero otra parte no. Deseaba que tomara el oro y se fuera, escapara de la muerte segura que le esperaba si permanecía a mi lado.

Y ahora, ocho días después y como de costumbre… estaba devuelta casi a la mitad de la noche. Entré y fui directamente a la cama encontrándola vacía, giré y busqué en el baúl ropa limpia. Entré al agua fría para tomar una ducha rápida y vestirme… al menos eso fue lo que pensé, pero al salir del agua no encontré el ánimo de hacerlo.

Desnuda caminé hasta la cama y me recosté cerrando los ojos. El olor de Ante aún se sentía en el lugar pero la cama se sentía completamente vacía y fría. Después de la segunda vuelta simplemente me levanté y nuevamente mis pies me llevaron hasta la sala del trono.

El olor dulce de esa sala había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo… aun antes de que trajera a Ante al castillo. El olor de Ante me recordaba al olor que esta sala solía tener, pero ahora no había recordado eso hasta hacía cuatro días.

Sentada en el trono, me quedé dormida.

…

 _Alguien estaba llorando fuertemente y forcejeaba._

— _Sé que no me harás daño. — aseguró mientras le empujaban._

— _Tal vez no ahora, pero… — contestó con voz temblorosa._

— _Confió en ti. — insistió._

— _Me tienes más fe de lo deberías. — dijo cuando consiguió poner distancia entre los dos._

— _¿Cuánto hemos estado juntos? Te conozco, es por eso que confío. — replicó intentado acercarse una vez más._

— _No es tanto como crees, no para mí y tú lo sabes. — casi rogó alejándose más._

— _Pero has cambiado._

— _¿De verdad? Porque yo no veo la diferencia. — preguntó con dudas dejando que la distancia se acortara._

— _Tu corazón lo ha hecho. —le aseguró y suplicó mientras le abrazaba— Por favor, no me alejes…_

— _Te amo… — su voz había dejado de temblar._

— _Y yo a ti… — la dulzura en su voz se hizo presente, sobre todo cuando dijo su nombre— Yo a ti…_

…

— Hotaru… — gritó una voz diferente a las de antes.

Me resultaba familiar pero se escuchaba muy lejos, tan lejos que no podía reconocerla y terminé ignorándola.

— Hotaru… Hotaru… Hotaru…

Poco a poco, la voz fue desapareciendo.

 **.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré encerrada dentro de una estructura similar al hielo, pero no era fio y era mucho más duro. El trono completo estaba cubierto, entonces un fuerte golpe retumbó y tuve que taparme los oídos.

— ¿Hotaru?... Hotaru por fin despiertas. — gritó Ante desde el otro lado.

Bajé las manos y me levanté hasta poder tocar la estructura. Al tocarla puede notar que podía atravesarla, por lo que sin pensarlo caminé hasta haber salido de ella.

Ante llegó hasta mí y me abrazó por lo que me quedé quieta hasta que noté que su cabeza estaba un poco más arriba de mi pecho. ¿Ante había crecido en esos ocho días? Pero que importaba, él estaba aquí. Conmigo.

— Creí que no volvería a abrazarte.

— Yo creí que no estabas… — bajé mi cabeza le rodeé con los brazos— Anoche cuando llegué, creí que te habías ido.

Entonces se separó de mí y me miró extrañado.

— Hotaru, tú no llegaste anoche.

— Claro que sí. — sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas.

— Primero que nada, ponte algo de ropa. — me cortó dándose la vuelta.

Entonces lo noté, ayer no había querido ponerme ropa y me había dormido así. Ante caminó por delante de mí.

— Hotaru, tú llevas más de medio año ahí. — me detuve.

Tenía que estar bromeando. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que todo estaba sucio y cuando llegamos hasta las escaleras, noté que mi ropa no estaba donde le había dejado. Ante abrió el baúl y sacó un vestido que sin voltear a verme, me entregó.

Lo pasé por sobre mi cabeza, me acomodé las mangas holgadas y lo dejé caer por mi cuerpo para terminar cerrando los broches en el costado de mi cintura y cadera. Para cuando terminé, Ante estaba sentado en la cama con los zapatos rojos a juego.

— Medio año…

— Un día me levanté, me puse a limpiar y te encontré ahí. Estabas rodeada por espinas de cristal y cuando quise entrar, crecieron hasta encerrarte.

— Medio año…

— Hotaru, ¿Qué era esa cosa?

— Medio año…

No podía creerlo, yo había vuelto ocho días después ¿Cómo rayos ocho días podían ser medio año?

— Intenté sacarte pero no pude. Incluso arrojé rocas, lo golpeé con la pala pero no pude quebrarlo.

— No entiendo… yo volví anoche.

— Volviste hace más de medio año y has estado durmiendo desde entonces.

Me dejé caer en la cama.

— Yo… no entiendo… ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto tiempo?

— Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo. Creí que no despertarías jamás, que me dejarías…

— ¿Cómo es que aun estas aquí? — le interrumpí.

—… Solo. —termino.

— Diamante… ¿Por qué no te fuiste mientras dormía?

— ¿Qué? — los zapatos cayeron de su regazo cuando se levantó.

— Yo estaba atrapada ahí, podrías haber huido de mí… aun ahora puedes irte, no pienso detenerte.

— Hotaru… ¿Qué rayos es lo que estás diciendo?

— Te lo dije al día siguiente, que tomaras dinero y te fueras…

— Hotaru, ¿Cómo podría irme? —gritó.

— ¿Cómo puedes quedarte? — Me levanté y también grité— Estarías mejor en cualquier otro lado que conmigo.

— ¿Esto es por lo que ella dijo? Hotaru… yo sé que no me harías daño. — Aseguró dando un paso al frente y me burlé de sus palabras— Y tú también debes saber que yo no quiero venganza. No soy como esa mujer… no soy tonto, sé lo que comes y recuerdo bien el día en que me trajiste aquí. Pero aun así confío, confío en ti.

Me reí, sus palabras me causaron tanta gracia que no pude dejar de carcajearme. Sus palabras eran tan similares a esas voces…

— Si recuerdas lo que pasó ese día, si no lo has olvidado con mayor razón debes irte.

— No quiero. Yo quiero estar contigo, me gusta estar aquí.

— Te mataré.

— No me importa.

Me acerqué a él, lo tomé de la ropa y levanté a mi altura.

— Entonces te comeré ahora, después de todo tengo mucha hambre. — le asustaría, le recordaría de lo que era capaz— Pasé mucho tiempo dormida, ahora mismo estoy muriendo de hambre.

— Hotaru… — su voz y sus ojos temblaron.

Ah ah, ahí estaba. El miedo que busqué cuando lo traje por primera vez, sus bellos ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos… no pude evitar sonreír e incluso saboreé la sensación de lograr algo que antes no pude y eso, pareció asustarle aún más.

— _Tu olor es tan dulce ahora, el miedo que sientes sólo hace que huelas aún mejor… realmente quiero devorarte ahora._

Me relamí los labios cuando escuché las palabras y la sangre me hervía por repetirlas en voz alta.

— Tu olor es tan dulce, el miedo hace que huelas cada vez mejor...

— _No tengo miedo._

— _Claro que tienes miedo_ …

— Claro que tienes miedo… — repetí dejándole caer sobre la cama.

— ¿Hotaru?

Algo estaba mal, si seguía así, realmente le lastimaría. Debía ser el hambre después de dormir tanto, ¿Dormir tanto? Esa era otra cosa que estaba mal, ¿Cómo es que había dormido tanto tiempo? Tenía que comer, debía ser la falta de comida…

— Tengo que comer… — diciendo eso fue que huí mientras Ante me llamaba una y otra vez.

 **.**

No sé por cuánto tiempo volé, no me detuve hasta que otro olor aparte del de Ante llamará mi atención. El pueblo estaba poco poblado o simplemente al ser ya noche, todos estaban en el interior de sus casas. Entré por la ventana de una de las casas y una pareja estaba durmiendo, se veían tan tranquilos y olían tan bien.

Mis uñas crecieron y bajaron para encajarlas en el abdomen de él, poco a poco las llevé más arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron pero eso fue todo lo que puedo hacer, la mujer se despertó mientras me comía la perla y me lamía la sangre de las manos.

— Oh… tus ojos brillan preciosos a la luz de la luna. — le dije cuando tapé su boca con mi otra mano.

Dejé de lamerme para sacar directamente su perla y cuando la obtuve, le solté. Bajé de la cama y abrí la puerta de la habitación, en la casa aun había un olor delicioso. La puerta de al lado estaba entre abierta y en la habitación había una cama pequeña… y una cuna

¿Por quién debía ir primero? El bebé sería la mejor opción, hacía mucho que no comía uno. Con la elección hecha entré al cuarto yendo directamente a la cuna, donde el bebé dormía envuelto entre cobijas.

Lo tomé en brazos liberándolo de todas las cobijas y el pequeño se removió, lo pegué más a mi pecho meciéndolo y tarareando para calmarle. Después de todo no quería que despertara a su hermano mayor.

— Eso es, buen chico. — susurré besando su frente cuando se calmó.

Al separar mis labios de su frente, soplé suavemente y poco a poco el pequeño en mis brazos fue convirtiéndose en nada más que polvo, no quedando nada más que la pequeña perla.

— Y ahora… por el último… — susurré girando hacia la cama.

La noche no era fría y el pequeño estaba demasiado envuelto…

— ¿Debes tener calor? Te ayudaré a quitarte esa envoltura. — pregunté suavemente agachándome lo suficiente para tocarle.

Mis dedos se cubrieron de hielo que bajó para cubrir su frente y seguir hasta cubrir su cara. Me senté a su lado, puse mi otra mano en su cuerpo, congelando esa parte de inmediato. El hielo cubrió por completo su cuerpo y sus cobijas, hice presión con las manos hasta quebrarla y tomé la perla. Pero aún tenía hambre… mucha hambre.

Abandoné la casa para entrar a otra y después de esa, entré a otra más. Yo simplemente no podía parar y con cada nueva perla que obtenía, mi hambre crecía más y con ella la desesperación de saciarla. Para cuando me di cuenta, el sol estaba ocultándose nuevamente y ahora sí, el pueblo estaba vacío.

No quedaba más que comer y aun así tenía hambre. Me levanté y al hacerlo me quejé, bajé la mirada y encontré más de una herida abierta. En algún momento los habitantes se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia el lugar se cubrió de gritos, los hombres habían tomado lo que pudieron y me atacaron. Yo simplemente seguí comiendo e ignoré todo aquello que me golpeó, ahora veía que mi cuerpo seguía cerrando las heridas.

— Maldición… aún tengo hambre.

Me fui de ahí hasta el siguiente pueblo, donde comencé de nuevo. Una vez terminé con el tercer pueblo, por fin me sentí saciada. Creí recordar otra ocasión igual y no sólo una, recordaba muchas veces en las que mi apetito se salía de control. Pero la última vez que pasó, había comido no más de 20 personas…

— Primero duermo medio año, luego esa cosa de cristal y ahora esto… — me quejé al dejarme caer en la cama de alguien.

Quería y debía descansar.

Durante todo el tiempo me la pasé mirando por la ventana abierta y mientras lo hacía, recordé que había algo más, algo aparte de dormir, el cristal y el hambre. Estaban las voces.

Esas voces que sonaban como si fuera mi propia voz, pero no era mía. Maldita sea, no tenía idea de que debía hacer.

— ¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? Puede que deba buscar una casa si cuando vuelvo aún está ahí… pues bueno… primero que nada tengo que volver. — me levanté decidida.

Tenía que volver y poner orden. Últimamente no era yo misma, tenía que olvidar. Salí por la ventana y me dirigí al castillo, tres días habían sido suficientes para que mi mente se sintiera clara. Al acercarme pude ver que Ante aún estaba ahí, estaba en el jardín cortando verduras.

— ¿Por qué aun estas aquí? — le pregunté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

— Volviste.

— Claro que volví, este es mi hogar.

— Pues si este es tu hogar… yo soy tu familia y la familia siempre esta junta por lo que contestando a tu pregunta… Estoy aquí.

Mis pies tocaron la tierra sin que me diera cuenta y terminé justo frente a él, no pude creer las palabras que salieron de su boca… eran tan absurdas, tontas e incluso infantiles pero, al mismo tiempo eran cálidas.

— Yo maté a tu familia, ¿Cómo es que puedes…?

— Lo sé… lo recuerdo. Pero no te odio por eso, — me detuvo pegándose a mí.

— Terminaré haciéndote daño y lo sabes.

— No lo creo.

Levantó una de sus manos y se alejó un poco para acariciar mi mejilla al tiempo que me sonreía. Quería tanto creerle, realmente quería que pudiéramos estar juntos… pero no estaba segura de que lo lograríamos.

— Yo no quiero lastimarte Ante… no a ti. — confesé.

— Yo también te quiero mucho Hotaru.

Sus palabras consiguieron que olvidara todas las cosas que habían pasado, al menos la mayoría. Aún estaba inquieta por todo, por lo que había decidido implementar nuevas reglas.

 **.**

— ¿Por qué tengo que dejar de dormir contigo?

— Porque ya no eres un niño.

— Pero…

— Si no lo puedes aceptar entonces tendré que irme y no volver.

Refunfuñó durante un momento y se cruzó de brazos aceptando de mala gana. La idea era alejarlo de mi tanto como fuera posible, darle más libertad y esperar que él mismo quisiera irse. Por ello el dormir separados era una de las muchas cosas que cambiaría. Poco a poco comencé a enviarlo más seguido al pueblo e incluso consiguió amigos que me ayudaron a sacarlo del castillo. Por mi parte, comencé a tardar más en volver.

Pronto mi apetito volvió a la normalidad y en muy pocas ocasiones experimenté una sed tan intensa como esa. El cristal no desapareció pero yo no volví a dormir por más de un día y las voces desaparecieron. Sin darme cuenta, cuatro años pasaron.

Cuatro años donde a pesar de que Ante y yo manteníamos una distancia, seguíamos juntos. Hablábamos en cada oportunidad y hubo ocasiones en las que volvimos a dormir juntos. En algún momento noté que la razón por la que me aferraba a él, cambiaba. En un principio había sido porque deseaba romper la calma con la que me miraba, deseaba que me temiera… pero eso simplemente quedó en el olvido cuando su compañía me proporcionaba satisfacción, entonces ya no quería que me temiera.

Yo comencé a apreciar de la compañía de alguien más, me hacía reír y me divertía no estar sola. Deseaba protegerle… y aun ahora, eso era lo que más quería. Pero además de eso, quería ser yo quien le hiciera feliz, quien le hiciera reír y los deseos de querer tomarlo como mío, comenzaron a salir a la luz cuando le vi sonreír con una de las chicas del pueblo.

Había logrado mantenerme alejada y controlar las ansias de matarle. Pero ese fuego dentro de mí estaba creciendo día con día cuando escuché de su boca sonriente unas cuantas palabras.

— Ella es muy linda, me gustaría mucho que la conocieras.

Eso me hizo perder el control de ese fuego y terminé por quemar gran parte del jardín.

— Hotaru… ¿Te sientes mal? — gritó e intentó acercarse a mí una vez pude contenerme.

— Me duele la cabeza.

— No estarás enfermando… — le miré incrédula, no podía creer que pudiera siguiera pensar eso— Últimamente no duermes y tus poderes se salen de control.

— Yo no puedo enfermarme, mírame. Desde que llegaste aquí yo no he cambiado nada, mi cuerpo es diferente al tuyo.

— Bueno, pues desde mi punto de vista si has cambiado.

— Tonterías. — me reí de sus palabras y comencé a caminar de vuelta al interior del castillo.

— Cada año parece que te encoges. — detuve mi andar y giré bruscamente.

Ya no reía, en cambió le miré molesta. Yo no podía estarme encogiendo. Su sonrisa me molestó aún más y entonces, caminé hasta él para probarle que no. Pero al estar parada completamente frente al él, mi ataque mordaz perdió por completo su valor.

— Ves, tengo razón.

Señaló con una mano sobre mi cabeza. Aún era más alta que él pero estaba segura que se debía a los zapatos que yo traía, de ir descalza, sin lugar a dudas estaríamos igual.

Apreté los puños un segundo antes de golpear su mano para quitarla de mi cabeza. Con un demonio. Él era el que seguía creciendo sin detenerse, a cómo iban las cosas, Ante crecería hasta envejecer y morir. Entonces yo volvería a estar sola.

 **.**

— Hotaru… voy al pueblo. Vuelvo pronto.

Le ignoré y simplemente fingí estar dormida. Una vez fuera me debatí entre seguirlo o permanecer en el castillo. Después de estar dando vueltas y vueltas, opté por tomar un baño para enfriar mi cabeza.

 **.**

Estaba bañándome cuando Ante entró al castillo. Al verme agachó la cabeza de inmediato.

— Iré por unas toallas. — dijo mientras subía rápidamente por las escaleras.

Pronto volvió con las toallas en sus manos. Aproveché para verlo bien. Extendió una frente a mí y giró la cabeza para evitar verme. Esa era una reacción que estaba acostumbrada a recibir, pero nunca fuera de la cama y no de él.

Salí del agua, me pegue a la toalla y rodee sus hombros para atraerlo a mí. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que volteara a verme, parecía sorprendido y su cara estaba roja. Lleve mis labios tan cerca de los suyos que bien podía besarle si quisiera y quería, pero no lo hice.

Saqué la lengua y lamí mi labio inferior, pensando en lo bien que podrían sentirse sus besos. Ante abrió la boca y eso fue todo lo que necesite para hacer lo que que quería. Mi lengua hizo el recorrido entre sus labios y entró hasta encontrar su lengua, la acaricié con la mía. Me encantó sentir sus manos rodeándome así como sentir la toalla caer a nuestros pies.

¿Hacía cuanto que no estaba con un hombre? No lo recordaba. Sus manos en mi espalda, apretándome fuertemente se sentían bien. Su calor penetraba mi piel y parecía quedarse. Nos separamos cuando ocupamos aire pero inmediatamente después, volvíamos a besarnos. Mis dedos se enterraron en sus cabellos y una de sus manos fue hasta mi nuca, apretándome más e impidiendo que me alejara.

Mis senos desnudos me pesaban y la tela de su ropa estorba. Dentro de la neblina que los besos y el calor de Ante provocaban en mi cabeza, la idea de que lo no debía hacer esto, retumbo. Ante era un niño y yo, yo ni siquiera sabía que era. Intente apartarme y el mordió suavemente mi labio, gemí. Esa sensación se rego por todo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar ignorar la idea que hacia minutos se había formulado en mi cabeza.

Pero entonces, se apartó.

— Yo… yo lo lamento Hotaru. Tengo que ir a dormir… es tarde y yo bebí demasiado en el pueblo.

Sin verme a la cara se fue, dejándome sola y con el calor de sus caricias. Un calor que tardó mucho en desaparecer. Completamente adolorida tomé mi ropa y me fui hasta la punta de la única torre que aún quedaba en pie. Desde ahí podía sentir que tocaba las estrellas.

— _¿No crees que son hermosas?_

— _Yo creo que tú lo eres más._

Busqué con la mirada no encontrando a nadie. Eran esas voces otras vez, esas voces que había soñado. Eran las mismas que parecían ser la mía. Yo realmente estaba actuando extraño. Siempre que escuchaba esas voces, algo extraño pasaba.

Esa noche dormí ahí. Simplemente no tuve ánimos de bajar, mucho menos después de ver que en el cuarto de Ante no había siquiera una luz encendida.

— Solamente te ha aceptado porque esta borracho. — me repetí a mí misma.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por los rw, saben que adoro leerlos y contestar. Nuevamente me disculpo por subirlo mal pero prometo no volver a equivocarme T.T Esta vez tengo tres agradecimientos especiales y el primero es para mi bella, hermosa y hermana de corazón… Yeni. Quien me ayuda con la horrografía. A Ren porque entre ella y Yeni me apoyan con la aprobación y asesoramientos sobre el lemon, género que jamás creí escribir jajaja. y por ultimo a una lectora…

 **Isabrlmoon…**

(Creo que es Isabelmoon pero el dedo te traiciono jijiji) gracias por decírmelo. Creo que si no me hubieran dicho, no me habría dado cuenta. Besos, agradecimientos, bendiciones para ti. Espero volver a saber de ti.

 **Ahora a contestar los otros rw…**

 **Anyachiba…**

Hola linda, me alegra que te guste. La verdad es que en estos momentos estoy mucho más tranquila, el dolor ya casi ha desaparecido por completo y la movilidad ha mejorado enormemente jajaja creerás que es tonto pero cuando pude lavarme el cabello yo sola, quise llorar. Estaba tan feliz, porque podía lavarlo yo misma y podía cepillarlo… tardaba años pero no me molesto. Me alegro mucho. Te mando besos y espero volver a leerte en otro rw.

 **Nataly Oliva…**

Hola me chiveó mucho ver que una nueva abejita entrara al grupo debido a mi jajajaja Me alegra que guste, es bueno saber que lo que hago causa una reacción en otra persona. En especial cuando no soy tan buena como algunas de ustedes dicen, sé que me falta mucho por mejorar y aprender. Y realmente espero con ansias el hacerlo cada vez mejor, porque escribir para mí es algo importante. Es una parte de mí, desde chica lo hago. Y créeme que esta imaginación en otras ocasiones me ha matado jajaja. El especial del año pasado iba a ser una historia de un sólo capitulo. Pero imagine tanto y escribí tan rápido como la idea se formó en mi cabeza que cuando me di cuenta, había escrito más de diez mil palabras. Y la idea seguía, no podía dejar de escribir. Al día siguiente publique el capítulo uno y cada dos o tres días publicaba otro. Fue una locura. Aquí le corto, Te mando besos y abrazos, espero que este capítulo te guste como los anteriores.

 **Zakura Naeguino…**

Holooooo Zakura, gracias… yo también. Jajaja sublimes es exagerar jajaja. Jamas me olvidaría de ustedes, no podría. Me han levantado el ánimo, ayudado e inspirado a superar y mejorarme tanto como escritora y persona. Prometo que si dios me da vida y licencia, no volveré ausentarme, así como que no te haré esperar un año jajajaja. No podría, alejarme estos meses fue una tortura. Escribir es una forma de liberarme del estrés diario, para mí es como cocinar jajajaja y cocinar para mí es como respirar para otras personas. Sé que suena exagerado pero cocinar y escribir son como una parte de mí, me frustra no poder hacerlo… imagina como estaba por que no podía hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas. Agrega el dolor y obtendrás la frase que le gruñí a mi esposo, doctores y familia, cuando preguntaron si dolía… "Quien me vuelva a preguntar si duele, lo muerdo" ¬¬ si, eso dije. Así de mal estaba jajajaja. Te mando muchos besos Zakura y espero volver a leerte.

* * *

 **Gracias por las que se animaron a dejarme su opinión y también a los que no. Que aunque me pone algo triste, respeto el que no quieran hacerlo. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, les mando muchos besos, abrazos y bendiciones. Nos leemos en pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el final, el último capítulo del especial de Halloween. Historia que termine ayer… sip ayer a las 10 de la noche se la envié a mi linda, bella, hermosa y amorosa editora… (Fanfarreas por favor) Yeni. Pobre… no la merezco, abuso de ella… esta enfermita y lleva días sin dormir bien porque mis bellos príncipes (Ósea sus gemelitos) están igual de malitos U.U yo de abusadora mandando la historia tan tarde y ella tan buena que es me la mando hoy al medio día T.T Oh mundo cruel, si ella no fuera tan Evil como yo no estaríamos juntas… porque bien dicen… Dios las hace y ellas se juntan… y nosotras nos juntamos sin importar los muchos pero muchos kilómetros de distancia…

Bueno mejor aquí le corto porque con lo dramática que soy, no termino. Les recuerdo que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Ahora si a leer…

* * *

 **Devorador de almas**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Por más que intenté dormir, no pude hacerlo. Las voces en mi cabeza me mantenían perturbada y el beso de Ante sólo aumentaba mi intranquilidad. En un punto donde mi escasa calma se terminó, me decidí a bajar a la cama en un intento por deshacerme de esos sentimientos y por fin dormir un poco. Pero ni estando ahí pude conciliar el sueño, como último recurso caminé de un lado a otro desde el balcón hasta la cama. Después de algunas cuantas vueltas, el pasillo hacia la habitación de Ante me pareció un mejor camino que recorrer.

Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y a pesar de poder moverme rápidamente, en esta ocasión me desplacé de forma lenta en un intento de no hacer ruido. El hecho de llegar y encontrarle plácidamente dormido no me calmó, en lugar de eso me sentí aún más frustrada. Sin siquiera acariciar sus cabellos, salí de ahí.

Terminé en la sala del trono. Por alguna razón, ese lugar me calmaba... después de todo, yo había despertado por primera vez ahí.

Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo y me quedé viéndolo hasta que un ruido me distrajo.

Oculto entre las sombras de este salón, un par de ojos rojos brillaban. Me dirigí rápidamente hasta ellos pero al llegar, Ante estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Ante? — cuando intenté levantarlo, me di cuenta que estaba dormido.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Al moverlo sus ojos se abrieron, pupilas rojas y llenas de ira en lugar de azules. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cuello y me apretó fuertemente, pero así como me apretaron… dejaron de hacerlo.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y se cerraron. Tosí fuertemente y en cuanto pude volver a tomar aire, le dejé caer y me alejé. El impacto debió despertarlo.

— Auu… — se quejó— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No recuerdo nada? — Me miró fijamente antes de acercarse debido a que no dejaba de toser— ¿Qué te pasa Hotaru?...

Golpeó suavemente mi espalda y esperó a que dejara de toser.

— Estoy bien.

— No estás bien, apenas y podías respirar.

— Estoy bien. — aseguré enderezándome.

Me alejé un poco de él. No podía creer que me atacara pero, él no parecía consciente de lo que había hecho.

— ¿Acabo de llegar?

— ¿Qué? No. — contesté confundía— Volviste a noche…

— Oh ¿De verdad?

— ¿No recuerdas? — pregunté entre sorprendida y molesta, ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

— No… ¿Acaso hice algo raro? — preguntó desesperado.

Por un segundo casi le grité que me había dado un beso, pero mi orgullo no me dejó. Aun cuando insistió una y otra vez durante el día. Según él, mi comportamiento y respuestas cortantes eran un indicativo de que había hecho algo extraño.

Para cuando llegó la noche y él durmió, no pude evitar suspirar aliviada así como insistirme por penúltima vez, el olvidar lo que Ante no recordaba.

— Nada bueno te traerá pensar en ello. — con esa frase en mente me quede dormida.

Para mi desgracia, al día siguiente mientras me bañaba, Ante bajo las escaleras y fue como si todo se repitiera. De inmediato apartó la mirada y giró para subir las escaleras.

— Iré por unas toallas.

Volvió con una en las manos. Le miré fijamente no pudiendo creer que estuviera pasando otra vez. Extendió la toalla y giró la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo me levanté.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar frente a Ante y como en aquella ocasión, me pegué a la toalla… justo estaba por atraerlo y hacer que me viera, cuando la toalla se resbaló hasta el piso y me miró de frente con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Abrió la boca e intento decir algo y al hacer eso, yo simplemente miré sus labios. Quería volver a sentirlos, probarlos. Pero el llevó una de sus manos a su cara tapándolos, retrocedió un paso y su mano subió a sus ojos.

— Lo siento… — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?— Yo… yo lo siento Hotaru… — no… no… — Yo bebí demasiado esa noche…

No me estaba viendo, su mano seguía tapando sus ojos y tenía la cabeza baja. Para colmo, estaba repitiendo lo mismo y casi sentí que huiría como esa noche. Pero esta vez no lo dejaría huir.

— Recordaste. — afirmé.

— Cuanto lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso… — su mano bajó hasta su costado y dio la vuelta, cuando comenzó a caminar… tomé su mano— Hotaru… déjame…

— No.

A pesar de que le detuve, no me miró. Se quedó dándome la espalda, me desplacé hasta pegarme a su espalda y le abracé. Recargué mi frente en su nuca y le apreté tan fuerte como podía sin lastimarle.

— No te vayas… por favor. — supliqué.

— Pero, hice algo malo.

— Para mí no lo fue. — contesté inmediatamente.

Su cuerpo se puso más rígido al escuchar mis palabras, pero fue por un momento, casi inmediatamente intentó girar pero al mantenerlo apretado, no pudo hacerlo. Sus manos se posaron sobre las mías y su toque, poco a poco me persuadió de aflojar mi abrazo. Ante giró y levantó mi cara para que pudiera verlos a los ojos.

— Yo te besé esa noche, ¿Verdad? — Asentí suavemente— ¿Y no te molestó? — Negué— Hotaru… — su voz tembló y me soltó la cara— Tú sabes que para mí, tú eres importante… pero no creo que entiendas.

Me apartó de su lado y caminó para levantar la toalla y cubrirme con ella.

— Yo… te quiero. — Algo dentro de mí palpitó con fuerza, casi de forma dolorosa— Pero mi forma de querer… — la duda en su voz y su actuar me dolió aún más…

— No soy tu madre… — casi grité con ira.

Yo no quería ese tipo de querer… quería más de él. Estaba dolida, casi me impedía respirar y entonces, Ante se rio.

— Lo sé… Sé que he estado contigo desde que era un crio y que hace poco te dije que para mí eres mi familia… pero mi forma de quererte es como la de un hombre a una mujer.

Entonces mi respiración sí se detuvo… saber que me deseaba como yo a él, me hizo sentir algo que antes no había sentido, pero que extrañamente, me resultaba conocido.

Mis manos acunaron su rostro dando un paso al frente, tomé sus labios. Sorprendido no correspondió a mi beso, pero así como los toqué, me alejé para ver su cara y besarle otra vez. En ese segundo beso, Ante me correspondió, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y yo solté su cara para aferrarme a sus hombros.

Nos separamos un momento, sólo un momento en el que de mis labios salieron las palabras que jamás creí decir.

— Te amo.

Sorpresa fue todo lo que pude ver en los ojos de Ante y estaba segura que en los míos también la habría. Pero pasada la sorpresa, una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue más apasionado. Había besado a muchos hombres, tantos que me era imposible contarlos y con ellos había hecho mucho más que solo besar.

Sus besos, sus caricias, todo era algo que otros no me hacían sentir. Con los otros sentí lujuria mientras que por Ante… con él todo era diferente.

— Hotaru…

De pronto se alejó y se agachó un poco para levantarme, con una mano en mi espalda y con la otra bajo mis rodillas, me llevó escaleras arriba hasta la cama. Al llegar me recostó con cuidado y se puso arriba de mí para seguir besándome.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo por completo mientras sus besos se volvían más demandantes. Nuestros labios se apartaron por un segundo, sus caricias se dirigieron hasta mi cabello y me miró a los ojos. Su mano se detuvo en mi mejilla, con la llama de sus dedos modeló la forma de mis labios que se abrieron en busca de aire. Su roce continuó por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros, mis ojos se cerraron en un intento de concentrarme en lo que me hacía sentir.

Sus manos se cerraron suavemente sobre mi pecho y eso me hizo abrir los ojos ampliamente, sorprendida y a la vez fascinada con el calor de sus manos. Ante me miraba de forma intensa con sus orbes azules, esos mismos que me habían fascinado desde que le encontré.

En un momento pareció que se ensombrecían con dudas, temí que esa duda fuera hacer que se arrepintiera. Estaba por hablar en un intento de convencerle que no me dejara, cuando habló.

— Yo, no sé muy bien qué hacer…

Su voz y sus palabras eran tímidas e inocentes, escucharlas me había quitado el miedo. Sonreí y alcé mis manos hasta hundirlas en su sedoso cabello al tiempo que lo atraía a mis labios, transmitiéndole con mis besos todo el amor que me hacía sentir.

Poco a poco mis manos comenzaron a remover la tela que me impedía tocar su piel y con la ayuda de él, pronto estuvo desnudo sobre mí.

El sexo para mí siempre había sido brusco y eso me encantaba… pero ahora, mientras la polla de Ante entraba en mi coño de forma lenta y suave, fui capaz de sentir una satisfacción completamente diferente y a pesar de sus torpes embistes me sentía plena. Luché en todo momento por no cerrar los ojos para evitar perder alguno de sus gestos, la pasión y amor con el que me miraba me provocaba escalofríos.

Y de un momento a otro los torpes embistes se volvieron osados, podía sentirlo crecer aún más en mi interior y el calor que su polla transmitía comenzó a robarme el aliento. Mi espalda se encorvó y Ante tomó con su boca uno de mis senos, mordía suavemente la punta después de lamerla y succionarla. Una tortura deliciosa era lo que yo estaba recibiendo mientras que no podía hacer más que apretar el agarre de mis piernas sobre su cintura.

Su boca se alejó de mi seno y el aire sólo aumento la tensión en mi pezón, su lengua se burló de mi otro seno y jadeé con deseo.

— Diamante… — repetí su nombre una y otra vez con voz entrecortada.

En respuesta el succionó más fuerte y de forma desesperada al tiempo que su mano se movió entre nuestros cuerpos y llegó hasta donde nos uníamos. Sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y lo apretaron suavemente. Al instante mi voz desapareció y me fue imposible el enlazar una sola palabra.

Mi cuerpo entero se sentía arder, justo estaba por gritar llena de éxtasis cuando sus labios lo ahogaron. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la sensación de calidez que su amor me provocaba, mis manos llegaron hasta su espalda para atraerlo aún más a mí.

Cuando nos separamos yo tardé unos segundos más en volver a abrir los ojos, Ante seguía besándome tiernamente las mejillas, el cuello y los hombros mientras me acariciaba. Sentí sus manos apretando mi cintura y cuando me llevó con él, abrí los ojos. Ante se había dejado caer hacia atrás quedando sentado y ahora yo estaba sentada sobre él.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y lengua traviesa salió para volver a atormentar mis senos. A pesar de haber terminado hacía unos momentos, Ante aún se sentía tan grueso y duro dentro de mi coño. Con las manos me levantó un poco y eso fue todo el incentivo que necesité para comenzar a moverme, con mis manos en sus hombros.

— Te amo Hotaru… Te amo. — me dijo cuándo despegó su boca de mi seno.

— Diamante… yo también te amo. No sabes cuánto… — contesté pegando mi frente a la suya.

Igual que él, mi ritmo aumentó conforme la sensación de placer lo hacía. Y para cuando no pude moverme más, Ante se aferró a mi cintura levantándome y bajándome hasta que lo sentí vaciarse en mí. Su semen en mi interior era tanto y tan cálido que aun cuando sacó su polla, me sentía llena. Sentía tanta paz que inmediatamente después de que Ante me acomodara y cubriera con la manta, me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

 **.**

— _Recuérdalo siempre y no importa qué… te amaré._

 **.**

Mis ojos se abrieron con brusquedad cuando sentí que algo atravesaba mi cuerpo. La vista frente a mí era difícil de creer. Ante estaba sobre mí y una de sus manos apretaba mi cuello, sentí algo moviéndose y cuando él levantó su otra mano pude ver que empuñaba una daga.

La sangre estilaba por su mano y sus ojos azules estaban teñidos de rojo. Su mirada y expresión fría me hizo darme cuenta que algo estaba mal. Esta persona no era Ante, podía verse como él… pero no lo era. No podía serlo.

— Ante… — susurré levantando mi mano para alcanzar su mejilla.

Pero la daga entrando otra vez en mi cuerpo me lo impidió. El dolor era algo que conocía, pero jamás a este grado de intensidad. Una y otra vez sentí la daga atravesarme y no pude hacer nada. Intenté de todo para pararle, todo aquello que pudiera revertir y que no le dañara. Pero mis poderes no funcionaban.

Le llamé una y otra vez pero él parecía estar en trance. Como último recurso, decidí usar mi fuerza para apartarlo y darle así, algo de tiempo a mi cuerpo para sanar. Pero cuando iba a serlo, la imagen ante mis ojos cambió.

Un hombre de ojos azul oscuro casi iguales a los de Ante y piel grisácea como la mía, con largos cabellos negros amarrados con un lazo rojo. Imágenes de ese hombre y de una niña llenaron mi cabeza. Sus voces retumbaron en mis oídos y como un torrente de agua, me hundieron en las profundidades del pasado que había olvidado.

…

 _Abrí los ojos con dificultad. Sentí mi mano húmeda, al mirarla noté que estaba llena de un líquido viscoso y apretaba fuertemente la daga. Me incorporé un poco y pude ver a Seiya bajo mi cuerpo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en ocasiones se volvían rojos. Para cuando pude volver a controlar mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas se unieron a las de él._

— _¿Qué he hecho?... Seiya… mi amor… perdóname…_

— _Tranqui… la… — dijo con voz entrecortada._

 _¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando le había hecho daño?_

— _Seiya… Seiya… por favor… resiste…_

— _Escúchame… escúchame… — me tomó de la mano— Perdóname tú a mí… es mi culpa… Yo lo sabía, pero lo había olvidado. Un devorador de Almas debe estar siempre sólo, nos volvemos débiles si estamos con otro ser vivo._

— _No… no entiendo. — negué con la cabeza. — ¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Si compartes tu tiempo con otro y este llega a amarte, lo estás condenado a volverse uno de nosotros… pero sólo puede haber uno. No puede haber dos… No debes volver a amar Hotaru… prométemelo… que no olvidarás lo que te digo… no debes buscar a un igual... porque el día que él te ame… ese día serás su final._

— _Seiya… por favor… no me dejes… ¿qué haré sin ti?_

— _Recuérdalo siempre y no importa qué… te amaré._

…

— No…

Negué cuando mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y con ellas, los ojos de Ante volvieron a ser Azules.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es…? — se alejó de mí y soltó la daga.

Grité de dolor, más no por el que Ante me había causado. Grité y lloré por el dolor de haber olvidado a Seiya. De haberle amado y entonces… haberle matado.

— Hotaru… ¿Qué está pasando? Yo… yo te he…

— Es mi castigo… todo es mi culpa… Lo siento Ante… lo siento… — ahora entendía… por fin entendía.

— No entiendo Hotaru… — estaba asustado, tenía que estarlo. Su vida cambiaría por completo.

— Te amo Ante, pero ahora deseo tanto haberte matado en vez de dejarte vivir.

— Hotaru…

— Ante escúchame... — me arrastré hasta llegar a él— Permanece solo, no dejes que nadie se te acerque como yo dejé que tú lo hicieras. Cumple con el rol, no busques otra igual… porque entonces, terminarás lastimándolo.

— Tus heridas… no están sanando… hay que ir con un médico…

— Ante… no puedes evitar que muera… no puede haber dos y el trono no puede quedar vacío. Antes de mi Seiya, después de mi… serás tú…

— ¿El trono? ¿Seiya? No entiendo… tengo que llevarte con un médico…

— Yo una vez fui como tú… tenía 14 años cuando le conocí, nos enamoramos con solo vernos. Seiya era especial y dejé todo para estar a su lado, le amaba tanto… pero para un Devorador de almas, amar es como un veneno. Al final terminó muriendo por mi mano y yo… yo tomé su lugar… ahora tu tomarás el mío. Ante no debes cometer los mismo errores que nosotros… — quise levantar mi mano y tocarlo pero estaba demasiado débil.

Quería calmarle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien… pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, no podía ayudarle en nada. Como no había podido ayudar a Seiya. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó por el peso, hincado a mi lado perdió la conciencia. Su cabello comenzó a crecer y su piel blanca se ensombreció hasta llegar a ser igual a la mía… como la de Seiya.

Seiya, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Acaso Ante también olvidaría? ¿Seiya también lo habría hecho? Nunca me lo dijo, pero sus ojos no miraban los míos cuando murió… estaba segura de que también había olvidado todo. ¿Cuántos habría antes que él? ¿Cuántos más después de mí? Esperaba que Ante fuera el último, porque de ese modo, no viviría este dolor y no condenaría a nadie a lo que nosotros vivimos.

Mi mano comenzó a desaparecer, el dolor ya no me preocupaba y tras Ante, fui capaz de verlo.

— Seiya… — susurré con mi último aliento.

Una sonrisa triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos… mi pecho brillo y vi a mi propia perla salir, a diferencia de las demás esta era de color morado. Un reflejo de ella se fue directo a Seiya, mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer por completo y una vez no hubo nada pude llegar hasta él.

Sus brazos me rodearon al instante en que estuve a su alcance y besó mi mejilla dulcemente. El sol comenzó a salir y antes de que todo el cielo aclarara, revolví los cabellos de Ante. Mi amor le había convertido en el siguiente devorador, su cuerpo se volvería un recipiente de almas que debían renacer.

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando el sol iluminó el cielo, la cama junto al balcón estaba vacía. No había más que pétalos negros sobre la cama y los suelos eran cubiertos por hierbas y polvo. El castillo parecía vacío y no había rastro de vida en ningún lugar. Más en cambio, la sala del trono parecía ocupada por un hombre dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un lugar desconocido. Al intentar enderezarme noté que mi mano derecha estaba aferrada a algo por lo que la levanté para verle. Una esfera de color morado, la luz que desprendía mantenía mi mano caliente. Levanté la vista al tiempo que dejaba mi asiento, observé todo mientras me estiraba.

Un salón en ruinas, bastante sucio y deplorable. Di dos pasos en mi deseo de irme de este patético lugar, cuando me detuve. Una sensación familiar me invadió, volví a repasar todo tratando de encontrar algo que me diera una pista… pero no encontré nada. Lo único que pude encontrar fue un olor, un dulce y suave olor. Uno que no sólo venia de la perla en mi mano, sino de todo el lugar.

De forma instintiva mi mano se dirigió hacia arriba y aun cuando pensé sólo en olerla, su delicioso olor hizo que terminara en mi boca. La sensación y el sabor me volvieron loco en cuanto se deshizo en mi boca, la forma líquida que tomó me hizo desear comer más y más de esas perlas.

Di un paso de forma brusca y trastabillé un poco, mi cabello cayó sobre mi cara y noté que éste comenzaba a cambiar. Desde las puntas y avanzando hacia arriba, el color plateado era remplazado por un tono negro que paró hasta llegar a mis hombros.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión, sentí mi estómago clamando por más.

Deseaba más de esas perlas que sabían deliciosas cuando se derretían en mi boca y deslizaban por mi garganta. Respiré hondo y pude captar varios aromas dulces y no pude resistir más, simplemente les seguí. Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que todo a mi alrededor estaba vacío, el salón sucio ya no estaba, ahora estaba rodeado de nubes blancas.

Al bajar la vista fui capaz de ver el lugar del que había salido, era bastante grande y a pesar de estar destruido, seguía viéndose majestuoso. Todo este y su alrededor olía del mismo modo, respiré nuevamente y me dirigí rápidamente hasta donde estaban. Estando en el aire me sentí ligero y libre, tanto como un ave. Me detuve cuando bajo mis pies quedó un poblado del que provenía un delicioso aroma. De forma impaciente me precipité al suelo para poder conseguir mi alimento.

Al llegar al lugar la gente me miró impresionada, parecían no creer lo que veían, fui capaz de identificar el miedo en sus ojos y por un momento, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro. Pero así como comenzó se fue, la sensación de que algo faltaba me irritó. Sin pensarlo siquiera me abalancé sobre la mujer más cercana. Ojos verdes y cabello un poco oscuro. La rodeé con los brazos y mis uñas crecieron, abriéndose paso entre su carne. La mujer no podía ni gritar mientras que yo rasgaba su cuerpo, mordí su cuello y todo lo que pude con deseos de encontrar esa perla que podía sentir dentro de ella.

La gente a mi alrededor comenzó a gritar y corrió aterrada, escuchándolos fue que comprendí que eso era lo que me faltaba, esta vez mi sonrisa no fue detenida y apareció en mi rostro. La satisfacción aumentó cuando de su cuerpo salió la perla, más pequeña que la otra y de color roja. Pero no me importó que fuera más pequeña, de otro color o lo que fuera… su olor seguía provocándome y al comerla, su sabor era placentero.

Me puse nuevamente en pie, cubierto de sangre. El sabor era diferente, la perla morada era mejor… un fuerte golpe se escuchó a mi derecha y pude ver como una mujer que intentaba ocultarse, empujaba a otra. Sonreí al ver que ambas olían bien.

Me acerqué a ellas en un parpadeo, tan sorprendido como ellas por la velocidad en la que había llegado, nos tomó a los tres unos segundos el reaccionar. Aun así, yo reaccioné primero. Una de ellas se derrumbó a mis pies de la impresión mientras que la otra giró con la clara intención de huir, estiré la mano para tomarla y me molesté al ver que no la alcanzaría. Pero para mí sorpresa los pies de esta se volvieron piedra.

Me agaché y le tomé del cuello hasta ponerla sobre sus pies, con la otra mano le indiqué que guardara silencio y entre lágrimas cerró su boca. Mi mano dejó su cuello y se aferró a su hombro, vi la mancha de sangre que mi mano había dejado y como hipnotizado bajé la cabeza hasta lamerle. La mujer dejó de llorar y su respiración se entrecorto. Casi quería reír a carcajadas cuando le encajé las uñas tanto en el hombro como el pecho.

El llanto y los gritos de ayuda de la otra mujer dejaron de ser satisfactorios, pero intenté ignorarlos hasta que pudiera obtener una nueva perla. Pronto la obtuve y no puede evitar sentirme decepcionado al ver que su color era rojo, aun así me la comí.

— Realmente necesito una como aquella. — me quejé incluso después de deleitarme con su dulce sabor.

Me giré y unos cuantos pasos bastaron para llegar a la mujer que golpeaba sus pies en un intento absurdo por volverlos a la normalidad. Cuando la toqué, todo su cuerpo comenzó a volverse de piedra hasta quebrarse, la perla quedó suspendida en el aire mientras los trozos de ella se extendían en el suelo.

— Roja… — repetí con desilusión— Está bien… no tengo prisa en encontrar otra de ese color… puedo encontrar una en cualquier momento.

La llevé a mi boca y me fui de ahí, una vez en el aire me debatí sobre el lugar al que debería ir… una imagen de un par de escaleras de piedra entre las cuales había una gran fuente, destelló en mi mente.

Ese lugar encajaba con las ruinas en las que había despertado, tal vez podía hacer de ese mi castillo.

 **.**

 **.**

Décadas después…

Dormía en la cama cuando un dulce olor me despertó. Me levanté y caminé hasta el balcón, las fuertes corrientes de aire traían consigo un suave olor. No era como los otros, si bien era verdad que despertaba mi apetito, también era algo más lo que despertaba. Era algo suave y familiar… olía casi igual que estas ruinas en las que vivía. Traté de contener el impulso pero me fue imposible no ir hasta el lugar, hasta la persona de la que provenía ese dulce olor.

Era un grupo de viajeros que parecían estar descansando en su camino. Todos estaban dormidos por lo que seguí el suave aroma entre los cuerpos. El dueño de ese olor era una joven chica. La idea de comerla en ese instante pasó por mi cabeza pero de inmediato fue remplazada por otra.

— Si la llevo a las ruinas, estas se llenaran con ese suave olor… debo llevarla ahí. — sin pensarlo una segunda vez, la tomé en brazos mientras dormía y la llevé conmigo.

Al llegar la recosté en la cama y me dediqué a observarla. Su piel blanca y su cabello rubio me atraían bastante. No podía esperar a que abriera los ojos, quería saber el color de ellos y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que despertara. Cuando lo hizo quedé aturdido por el color.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Hola…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — me preguntó al bajar de la cama he intentado huir de mí.

— Yo… yo soy… — dejé de verla.

¿Cuál era mi nombre? ¿Tenía uno? No lo recordaba. Nunca lo necesité. Hasta ese día estaba a gusto con los apodos que me ponía la gente con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi familia? — el miedo en sus palabras me sacó de mi pensamiento.

— Estaba viajando de regreso aquí… y te encontré. — hablé sin saber lo que decía o de por qué razón mentía.

— ¿Me encontró?

— Tú estabas sola, era peligroso dejarte ahí… así que te traje. — ella pareció relajarse y yo me acerqué— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Yo… yo me llamo Serena. — miró nuevamente a su alrededor y después me miró directamente— ¿Y usted?

— Yo…

No sabía que decir… no hasta que escuché una voz. Una voz familiar que me llenaba de tristeza sin saber por qué.

— _Ante… Ante… Diamante…_

— Ante… me llamo Diamante.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno chicas y chicos, pues se acabó lo que se vendía… este es el final del especial de Halloween 2016. Espero que les gustara y que no me maten por que como siempre… mate a alguien… vamos, que este especial tiene menos muertes que el del 2015… según Chat'de'Lune a quien por cierto extraño mucho T.T chica dónde estás? Acaso me has abandonado? Bueno el punto es que en ese especial hubo muchas pero muchas muertes y ella las conto jajaja y hasta me apodo como la nieta o bisnieta de Hitler jajaja y yo encantada con la sangre que hubo en Orenji Moon jajajaja. Bueno… pues aquí hubo muchas pero solo 2 son importantes las demás ni cuentan.**

* * *

Ok mejor paso a contestar rw…

 **Mari… Marie… Mariela…**

¬¬ esperare ese rw magistralmente largo que prometiste ¬¬

 **Zakura Naeiguino…**

Jajaja gracias por creerlo, me alegra que te guste tanto. Ohhh me gustaría no vivir tan lejos para poder ir cuando este abierto… ¿Es de comida? Yo en mi parte estudie repostería y chocolatería. No termine jajaja la salud no me lo permitió ya que trabajaba, estudiaba eso y aparte estaba en una escuela de cultura oriental. Mi cuerpo se sobrecargo y me puse muy grave… de hecho en esa fecha fue cuando comenzó el problema en el brazo y la doctora hija de kdfjask dijo que no era nada, y al no tratarme a tiempo pues el daño provoco la parálisis y los daños permanentes jajaja. En ese entonces fue mucho peor que ahora… (Respira hondo… respira hondo) jajaja perdón… esa época fue terrible, tanto que solo recordarla me provoca un nudo en la garganta… fueron tantas cosas, salud, familiares, laborales, personales... mejor cambiar el tema… Dos meses… para fin de año estarás aventado el birrete (¿Si se llama así, verdad?) la frase fue algo de momento… jajaja estaba hasta la madre, entraban al cuarto y preguntaban ¿Te duele? Se sentaban a mi lado y volvían a preguntar… y llegaban por puños… enfermeras, doctores, familia. Amigos… fácil me preguntaron más de 100 veces en menos de media hora… y ya les había dicho que el medicamento no me hacía efecto… ¿Para que seguían preguntando? U.U no me entendían… mi ardilla se volvió loca y mi Boo tomo el control… pobre de mí, pobre de mí. Besos y abrazos… espero te guste el final.

 **Nataly Oliva…**

Hola, sabes… acabo de recordar que podrías ser mi tocaya N° 2, por mi nombre real… casi nadie lo puede decir bien y me dicen Taly… aunque creo que a ti deben decirte Naty… así que reconsidero y me deprimo por 5 segundos al ver que no serás mi tocaya N° 2. Cuidado, la intriga mata… no, lo que mata es la curiosidad. Ok fuera de peligro. Pues como tú lo pediste… esto es lo que paso en el próximo. Jajaja. Cuídate mucho también y gracias por los rw, espero saber de ti en mi próxima historia, la cual espero no tarde. Besos.

* * *

 **Pues muchas gracias a todos, les deseo lo mejor y espero volver pronto con otra historia. Con la cual espero saber de ustedes. Besos a todos.**


End file.
